She's Coming
by 0ne-directi0n-is-perfecti0n-xx
Summary: Those woods... they held a sinister tale and when a party takes place at Jake's cabin, things don't go as planned and Jake finds out that she never forgot about him... she was coming and he knew it.
1. Chapter 1

**To start off; I know that a few others have written their views on the promo and it sort of made me want to. Uh, I'm not to great at horror, so remember that when you're reading and think it's horrible(: **

**Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"And they say, to this very day, she still roams those woods waiting for her killer to return so she can finally get her revenge."<p>

Jake had everyone crowding around the living room on the floor and some on the couch as he told the legend of his cabin. Clare and Alli sat together trembling; everything was quiet, not one sound or move was made.

"You're telling me some chick was butchered in one of these rooms over fifty years ago and you still bought this cabin?" Everyone was brought from their trance as Bianca spoke up.

"Well, my dad said it was just some fake legend, but… I remember things from when I was younger. Things in those woods."

"Jake, stop. You're scaring us." Clare was sitting up now, slightly jittery.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth. I've had encounters here; in the woods when I was a kid."

"Well, shit. This is some party, Martin." Jake smirked at Bianca and laughed slightly.

"It sure is…"

**~oOo~**

_He wasn't sure if it were his eyes playing tricks on him or if… it was… real._

_But the next thing he knew, he was sprinting from that river in the woods. It all blurred before his eyes. Her bloody frame and soulless eyes. The small curl of her lips and her knotted brown hair that rested at her waist and the wounds penetrating her white dress and piercing right through her skin. She was pale, too; deathly pale, the color of paper almost._

_He didn't stop to look back and suddenly he felt the gust of cool air crawl up his neck making him shiver. He knew it was her… touching him with her cool hand and breathing down his neck._

_He had never ran so fast in his nine years of living and it surprised him that he didn't faint from lack of oxygen._

**~oOo~**

Jake Martin never spoke to anyone of that day; he was sworn to secrecy by her. The ghost haunting the woods by his cabin…

She promised him, that if he spoke of it… he would regret it.

Well, tonight will be the night he regrets it…

* * *

><p><strong>Very short, I know. But it's just a little prologue to see if you guys would actually be interested in this story. Reviews! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, sorry that it's been such a long wait for chapter two, but I just haven't had the time to write the second chapter since school started. It's been pretty hectic, but now I have some free time and you guys get a _long _second chapter, yay!(:**

**Oh, and before I forget, _Lady Azura_; Thanks for reviewing! I was kind of surprised, I've seen some of your stories and you're an amazing writer. It's an honor to know you like my story so far!(:**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, not to be a buzz kill or anything, but Jake?" Clare was still sitting with her blanket wrapped around her shaking frame as she stayed propped on her knees.<p>

"Yeah, little sis?" Clare glared at Jake and then bit her lip.

"Can we please stop with this story, it's really creeping me out." She shuddered slightly and Alli nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, come on! I was just getting into it!" Bianca called out from the doorway to the kitchen where she was leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk resting on her face.

"No, no, go ahead, me and Alli will just… go up to my room and listen to music. With the lights on… and the door open! That way you can hear us screaming…" Clare muttered the last part before disappearing up the stairs with Alli, both arguing about who would go first, in case there was a killer waiting for them.

Bianca snorted and Imogen giggled from beside Adam on the couch, "Those two scare way too easily." Bianca sighed before making her way to the spot Clare had previously been in and sitting down with her knees pulled against her chest, "Go on." Bianca beckoned and Jake shrugged before starting off again.

"Well, I remember the first time I noticed there was something wrong with this cabin, was when I was up late at night getting a drink. I was about nine, maybe eight…"

.

.

.

_It was their third summer in the cabin and Jake had easily settled in like last time. He enjoyed going down to the cabin with his parents and it was just something about that river in those woods that intrigued him. He would always go down there to watch the fish and sometimes he would even wade in the water, just enjoying the swooshing sounds it made when it splashed all around him. He had never noticed anything peculiar about those woods or the way every time he went to the river he saw flashes of white darting around near the trees. It always seemed like it was just a bird, flying low, but the way it rustled in the wind, it just couldn't be a bird. But Jake was only about eight, he didn't know or care for that matter. That is, until things started happening in the cabin and around the cabin that third summer._

_It was about one o'clock in the morning when Jake had awoken to a creek in the cabin. He didn't notice how it sounded as if someone had been making their way up the stairs, he just passed it off as a creek in the wall or just the floorboard, since the cabin was quite old._

_He ended up getting up to get a drink, and as he walked down the stairs his feet touched the steps creating a creek every time. His hand held the railing and he stepped down the last step, walking into the kitchen. _

_Suddenly, as he opened the cabinet to grab a glass, he felt something zoom by the archway to his right and his reflexes made him whirl to his right to look for his dad or maybe his mom, walking hurriedly by the doorway, but no, there was no one…_

_But he did catch a glimpse of white…_

_He gulped and gently closed the cabinet, not daring to take one step or make one move. It couldn't be, could it?_

_He waited a few minutes before walking any further and when he did something zoomed by the archway once again, but this time, he saw a figure. Just a shape, no face, or anything. He saw the outline and the shadow of a person. A woman._

_She had on white…_

_That was the only thing he caught under the moonlight from the window and the faint light from the living room._

_And that was all it took for him to run back out of the kitchen and up the stairs, all the way to his parents bedroom. He had jammed open the door, closed it quickly after and ran over to the bed, jumping in, waking up his parents._

"_Jake?" His mother squinted slightly at him and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat._

"_I… I had a bad dream…"_

_He couldn't tell her. She wouldn't believe him anyway, and he couldn't even begin to explain it himself, but he knew that his heart felt like it would have hammered right out of his chest and he thought for sure, he was done for._

"_Well, you can sleep in here tonight, but that's it."_

_And sadly, that was one of the scariest things he had ever heard._

.

.

.

"That's it?" Bianca deadpanned.

"Well, yeah. It's just, if it were you and you had that night pictured in your mind and you could see exactly what I saw, then it'd be scary." His voice had this slight unsteady tone to it, but no one seemed to notice. Jake looked around at all his peers. Eli, Dave, Adam, and Imogen were all sitting in that exact order on the couch opposite to his recliner and Drew and Katie were sitting on the slightly long table that had a few pictures here and there. Marisol, Jess, Sadie, and Hannah were all leaning against the wall next to the couch while Mo and Sav were sitting in chairs pulled into the living room next to the doorway from the kitchen. Bianca was propped against the couch on the floor and K.C. was sitting on the arm of the couch while Jenna was on the other side of the couch sitting on that arm.

"That really happened to you?" Katie's voice echoed through the silence as it came out in a gentle whisper.

"Yeah. But no one has ever believed me. Well, I've only told my cousin Adriana, but that didn't go so well. I tried to tell her a few months after my sixth encounter, but she didn't listen…"

.

.

.

_That night Jake's aunt, uncle, and cousin were coming down from Florida to visit and they were going out to dinner when they got there._

_Eventually, around five his aunt and uncle's voices were heard from the front door along with his mom and dad's. He didn't really wanna see his cousin or uncle or aunt; he just couldn't get that last encounter out of his head. It was his worst yet, and he still hadn't told a soul. Suddenly, a soft knock was heard on his door. _

"_Come in." _

_His cousin Adriana walked in wearing a white sparkly dress and her brown hair was out and curled at the ends. Suddenly, he wanted to yell at her to get out and just get out of his sight. She reminded him of the woman in the white dress…_

"_Hey, J. What's up?" She asked while sitting in his computer chair and Jake gulped and just shrugged his best, trying not to look tense. In all his twelve years of living, he had never been so eerily reminded of something that had been in his past or… more accurately, past and present, and maybe future…_

_His cousin looked just like that woman, now that he had really thought about it. Her hair was the same shade of brown and it reached her waist and her pale skin seemed so similar to the woman's pale skin. The only thing that was different really was their eyes. The woman's eyes were black and just black; there were no whites or color in the pupil at all. It was like she had the eyes of an alien or something… And his cousins eyes were a nice shade of green and blue. But their faces were different, too. Their noses were complete opposites, but their lips were almost the same shape and very full._

_It gave him this eerie feeling when he looked at his cousin. He only saw the woman in the white dress…_

"_Nothing…"_

"_What's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost or something." He winced slightly and looked over at his cousin and suddenly she looked exactly like the woman in the white dress. Her eyes went black and blood spotted her white dress and the beautiful and new looking dress she was wearing was replaced with a longer, ragged and dirty one that had rips in it, "Jake?" And suddenly she was back to his cousin again. _

_The woman was with them…_

_He could feel it, and he just knew._

"_Adriana, can I tell you a secret?"_

"_Sure." Her voice was slightly confused and Jake hoped to god that she believed what he was about to tell her._

"_I… you know how every summer, I go up to the cabin with mom and dad?"_

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_Well, things happened there over the summer. It started a few summers ago and-"_

"_Whoa, wait, what, what do you mean, things happened, Jake what happened?" _

"_She… she won't leave me alone, she's haunting me!"_

"_Jake, what are you talking about, calm down!" She was suddenly at Jake's side holding him by the arms._

"_I'm talking about the lady in the white dress! She's haunting me!" Suddenly his cousin's hold on him was gone and she was staring down at him with an "are you kidding me?" look._

"_Funny."_

"_But I'm not lying!"_

"_Sure, look, I don't have time for this, Jake."_

_And with that his cousin was gone and out of his sight._

.

.

.

"So you never tried to tell her or anyone else again?" Katie seemed generally interested in Jake's supposedly true experience and everyone else had their eyes glued to him as well.

"Well, did you or didn't you?" Eli's voice chimed in and when Jake looked at him, his eyebrows were tightened together and he was leaning toward Jake.

"I didn't… ever again…"

"I don't believe one word you've said about this stupid 'woman in the white dress'." Bianca said with a shrug, "Ghosts, aren't real, they're just overly exaggerated and made up."

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"Jake, no offense, but did you expect all of us to just believe that you were haunted by some ghost? It just… doesn't seem true." Jenna said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, ghosts aren't real." Sav said simply and everyone murmured their agreements and comments before Drew piped up.

"How about we go outside and make a fire? I'll get the marshmallows?" He smiled when Katie giggled.

"And I'll get the chocolate and graham crackers!" Katie called, already making her way into the kitchen.

"I'll go get Clare and Alli." Bianca stood up and made her way upstairs.

Everyone had seemed to just forgotten a word Jake said and it was if no one believed him, but he knew Katie did and maybe even Eli.

Someone had to believe him…

.

.

.

They were all crowded around the campfire laughing and eating their treats while Jake sat there staring at the fire in front of him.

"Jake?" His head snapped to the side where he saw Alli looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You seem out of it."

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm… fine."

"Guys, I have an idea!" Marisol called out from her spot in front of the fire with a smile on her face. Everyone looked over at her and she bit her lip, "Let's go swimming! There's some lake in these woods, I saw it on the way here."

Jake's heart nearly stopped; that was the river he was telling them about. It was the only body of water in those woods and there was no doubt in his mind that the woman in the white dress was lurking in those woods waiting for him to go down to that river. By himself…

It wasn't safe for them to all go down there and he knew that.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a great idea. It's pretty dark, what time is it anyway?" Jake was surprised when that didn't come out of his mouth, but Clare's instead.

"It's about eight forty-seven," Eli answered, "but come on, live a little, Edwards." He smirked across the campfire at Clare and everyone could see the severe blush on her cheeks; there was no denying that something was bound to start up again between the two.

"Ah, what the hell, I didn't bring my bikini for nothing." Bianca stood up and was the first one to walk off to the cabin, "Well?"

This was _not _the party Jake had in mind…

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing?<strong>

**Tell me what you think in a review! Was it long enough for you guys; I wanted to give you a long chapter to make up for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed!(:**


End file.
